


Tomado

by Iceheart123



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart123/pseuds/Iceheart123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el espacio de tiempo entre el momento que Graystripe es tomada en "Amanecer" y el comienzo de "El Guerrero Perdió".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomado

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Legal 1: No hacer propios guerreros.  
> Nota Legal 2: El español no es mi lengua materna. Por favor, disculpe ortografía / gramática errores

Graystripe sobresaltó cuando las puertas del monstruo cerró delante de él. En algún lugar fuera, oyó un alarido frenético voz su nombre antes de que todo se perdió en el rugido de la parte delantera de la bestia. A pesar de que temía por su vida, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Todos los otros gatos estaban libres de nuevo. Firestar no tendría que sentir el dolor de tener a su familia destrozada. Como Graystripe era.  
Sintiendo el peso de la aflicción de su hija perdida, Graystripe lloró hasta que uno de los twolegs en la parte delantera maulló en él. Odiaba twolegs. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, no sólo para el bosque, pero a todos los que vivían allí? ¿Cuántos gatos estaban muertos de sus acciones? ¿Cuántos gatos tendría que perder sus hogares? ¿Y para qué? Para que los twolegs podrían tener su thunderpath precioso? Francamente, no sabía lo que la princesa vio en ellas.  
Graystripe acurrucada en un rincón del monstruo, temblando de miedo y me preguntaba qué sería de él. Había oído hablar de los guerreros RiverClan que habían sido capturados por twolegs antes. Fue una de las cosas que era terriblemente evidente, pero nunca fue discutido. Los guerreros capturados nunca regresó, por lo que nadie sabía lo que les pasó  
Se alegró de que Firestar estaba bien y esperaba que su amigo se encuentra un diputado nuevo pronto para que el Clan no sería protegido por mucho tiempo.  
El monstruo se sacudió a su fin y Graystripe fue arrojado a la parte de atrás con un aullido. Se sentó, acurrucada junto a la puerta mientras el monstruo se quedó quieto por un rato, y luego sacudió a la vida. Después de unas cuantas veces más de esto, el monstruo se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil. Los twolegs murmuró y Graystripe oyó golpear delante. Luego tuvo su oportunidad de escapar cuando las puertas traseras abiertas.  
Graystripe corrió hacia la entrada, pero se agarró bruscamente por una de las twolegs y metido en uno de los contenedores antes de ser recogido y llevado a un gran edificio.  
En el interior, Graystripe fue golpeado por el hedor del gato superpuesto por el miedo. Él estaba relleno de nuevo en otro recipiente vacío antes de los terribles twolegs izquierda.  
Graystripe se sentó, temblando en la caja grande de grava en el fondo del recipiente. Fuera oyó otros gatos maullando miedo y la angustia que les negaron el paso. A medida que su visión de la fila de enfrente de los contenedores fue bloqueado por un twoleg masculino sin nada de la cabeza de piel que normalmente tenía Twolegs otros, simplemente se quedó mirando y espera que él y su clan, sobreviviría.


End file.
